Apassionata
by Larme Delamort
Summary: Tocando uma simples melodia, se envolvendo com o piano, criando algo que Kiyotaka nunca seria capaz só assim Ayumu finalmente entende seus sentimentos. [OneShot] [Ayumu x Hiyono]


**Disclaimer** Spiral e seus personagens não me pertencem. Essa fanfic não possui fins lucrativos.

**Sumário:** Tocando uma simples melodia, se envolvendo com o piano, criando algo que Kiyotaka nunca seria capaz; só assim Ayumu finalmente entende seus sentimentos. [OneShot [Ayumu x Hiyono

* * *

**N/A:** Hiyono não é da mesma classe que Ayumu, eu sei. Mas eu usei os poderes da licença poética e fiz com que ela ficasse na mesma turma que ele o/ 

Eu altamente recomendo que vocês ouçam essa música, antes, durante ou depois. Ela foi a base dessa fanfic. E, além de tudo, é absolutamente linda )

www. 4shared. com/file/21864862/ef9ef934/Apassionata-2AndanteconMoto.html

(Copie e cole na barra de endereço e retire os espaços)

* * *

**Apassionata**

_por Delamort_

Ayumu acordou naquela manhã com uma estranha sensação.

Ainda deitado na cama, observava o pequeno pedaço do mundo lá fora emoldurado pela janela, com olhos semi-abertos sob a claridade do sol. Respirava lenta e profundamente, procurando clarear sua mente e entender – e livrar-se – daquele sentimento indefinível. Será que alguma coisa que sonhara que lhe deixara assim?

Era difícil dizer; raras eram as vezes em que lembrava-se de seus sonhos. Em geral, e também naquela manhã em específico, assim que começava a tomar consciência da realidade ao seu redor, mesmo antes de abrir os olhos, sentia seus sonhos esvanecerem-se de imediato, sem que ele tivesse a chance sequer de perceber que estivera sonhando.

No entanto, Ayumu lembrava-se perfeitamente bem da noite anterior e lembrava-se, também, que na hora de dormir sentira-se perfeitamente normal. Fechou os olhos por um momento e deixou escapar um suspiro de frustração. Resolveu levantar de uma vez; mas, antes de mexer um músculo sequer, percebeu que não queria realmente levantar-se. Permaneceu deitado.

Pela primeira vez, tentou analisar o que era realmente aquele sentimento; e imediatamente percebeu que, o que quer que fosse, deixava-o tranqüilo; uma espécie de paz que ele nunca experimentara. No instante seguinte, cantos de pássaros chegaram aos seus ouvidos e ele espantou-se, como se pela primeira vez no dia estivesse realmente ouvindo. Pouco a pouco, foi tomando consciência de outros sons; mas não reparava em nenhum deles individualmente. Ao contrário, percebia-os todos juntos e surpreendentemente contíguos, como notas de um piano, uma após a outra, dando forma a uma melodia.

E aqueles sons, separados, eram apenas elementos da vida cotidiana; no entanto, Ayumu não conseguia distingui-los uns dos outros, e eles seguiam compondo uma melodia pacífica. Assim que se deu conta que estivera cantarolando uma música que nunca ouvira antes, sentou-se na cama com um pulo, como se um choque elétrico tivesse atravessado seu corpo. Temeu que, se continuasse, a música lhe fugiria da mente; porém, ao contrário, ela tocou ainda mais intensamente, e prosseguiu até o fim.

Ayumu não conseguia acreditar; cantarolou a melodia mais uma vez, do começo ao fim, e ficou ainda mais surpreso ao perceber que se lembrava da música inteira, com perfeição. Será que era isso? Será que tinha sonhado com essa melodia; será que, inconscientemente, tinha criado uma música tão bela?

Moveu-se cautelosamente, com medo que de estivesse sonhando e, a qualquer momento, iria acordar. Mas a música não parava de tocar em sua cabeça. Levantou-se da cama, vestiu seu uniforme e fez toda a sua rotina matinal quase automaticamente. Aquele sentimento estranho aumentara, formando uma nuvem ao redor de Ayumu, separando-o da realidade, colocando-o em uma outra dimensão qualquer. Sua mente não processava inteiramente o que Madoka lhe dizia; seu corpo, porém, parecia entender, pois ele preparou o café da manhã preferido de sua irmã**(1)**. Talvez ela tivesse conversado com ele, ou brigado com ele, ou não falado nada com ele. Não sabia.

Talvez também estivesse tão familiarizado com o caminho que tomava para chegar à escola que nem se dera conta de que já estava em sala de aula, sentado na última fileira, ao lado da janela. Se lhe perguntassem que aula era aquela, quem era o professor ou do que ele estava falando, Ayumu não saberia responder. Apenas um fato ocupava sua mente: Hiyono não estava lá.

Sem querer, acabou admitindo a si mesmo que, por alguma inexplicável razão, estivera ansioso para ver a garota. Virou-se para a janela, apoiando a cabeça numa das mãos, irritado consigo mesmo por sentir-se tão decepcionado – e talvez até um pouco triste. Sondando seus sentimentos, buscando uma resposta lógica para aquele dia que já passara de estranho e transformara-se em bizarro, Ayumu descobriu que lógica não funcionava com sentimentos.

Então, ele parou de pensar – ou, pelo menos, tanto quanto podia um ser humano _parar _de pensar; deixou seus pensamentos escaparem. Depois de um tempo que ele não conseguira determinar, a compreensão o atingiu. Havia um sentimento, e havia um bloqueio. Ayumu sentiu-se tão intensamente aliviado quanto frustrado.

O sino anunciando a hora do almoço tocou, interrompendo a melodia que tocava incessantemente em sua cabeça, sem que ele tivesse percebido. Ele piscou os olhos, como se acordasse de um devaneio. Levantou-se de súbito e caminhou com passos firmes em direção à porta, juntando-se ao resto dos alunos; no entanto, enquanto os passos e vozes alegres viravam à direita, Ayumu seguia para a esquerda, na direção oposta. Antes de almoçar, precisava fazer algo mais importante. Andou por corredores que pareciam intermináveis; finalmente, parou. Então, abriu a porta da sala de música.

Hesitou. Por um segundo.

Andou devagar até chegar ao piano. Levemente, passou os dedos sobre as teclas. Sentou-se na cadeira, sentindo um arrepio percorrer seu corpo. Suspirou fundo e tocou algumas notas de leve, aleatoriamente. Ainda não sentia a coragem de tocar a melodia que ele já até decorara.

Seus pensamentos vagavam pelas memórias, nunca o deixando esquecer porque era tão doloroso tocar piano.

"Não importa o quanto eu tente, mesmo se eu tocar algo que sinto, algo que gosto, o som sai sempre como o do meu irmão. Por que esse seria diferente?"

Suas mãos pairavam sobre as teclas; Ayumu não conseguia achar uma resposta satisfatória apenas pensando. Fechou os olhos por um momento; reuniu toda a determinação dentro de si e começou a tocar.

Seus dedos deslizavam rapidamente, lentamente, firmemente, automaticamente, como se aquela fosse a milésima, e não a primeira vez, que tocava aquela música. Seus olhos fecharam-se; ele não havia precisado escrever uma partitura, ou praticar antes. A melodia era perfeita em si mesma, e as mãos de Ayumu não podiam produzir nada menos que a perfeição.

Sentimentos diferentes eclodiam dentro dele, enquanto inúmeras memórias apareciam em sua mente como flashes. O mundo em volta dele começava a distanciar-se, como sempre acontecia quando ele se envolvia completamente com o piano – algo que já não fazia há anos. Não havia mais insegurança, medo, solidão, ou o desejo de ser como seu irmão. Kiyotaka Narumi não existia mais.

Ayumu não ouviu a porta abrindo-se e fechando-se logo em seguida. Não ouviu os passos cautelosos aproximando-se; não sentiu a presença de uma pessoa, sentando na fileira de poltronas atrás de si. Não fazia idéia de que Hiyono Yuizaki o escutava tocar, com um sorriso no rosto e olhos marejados.

A música de Ayumu envolvia ambos numa atmosfera sonhadora, e transportava-os a felicidades antes desconhecidas.

Finalmente, os acordes finais soaram; e permaneceram no ar. Ayumu não conseguiu impedir as duas lágrimas que caíram. Seu alívio era imenso, havia finalmente ultrapassado o irmão, criado uma melodia que não se parecesse em nada com Kiyotaka.

- Isso foi perfeito, Ayumu. – Hiyono falou com uma voz tão baixa e suave, tão diferente dela, que se não fosse pelo absoluto silêncio, teria sido impossível ouvi-la.

Ainda sim, Ayumu assustou-se como se ela tivesse gritado em seu ouvido. Virou-se imediatamente pra ela, não se importando em secar os finos traços de lágrimas em seu rosto. Não sabia o que lhe assustara mais, se o fato de ela ter aparentemente surgido do nada ou o fato de que, pela primeira vez, ela o chamara pelo nome.

- Me atrasei para as primeiras aulas. Fui te procurar na hora do almoço e como não te encontrei no telhado nem no Clube de Jornalismo, pensei em procurar aqui. – Hiyono levantara-se e segurava as mãos atrás das costas, sorrindo um sorriso tipicamente seu. Sua fala, no entanto, era estranhamente calma.

E assim que Ayumu olhou diretamente nos olhos castanhos amendoados, entendeu finalmente o que era aquele sentimento desconhecido que acordara em seu peito. Sorriu levemente ao perceber que os flashes de memórias que tivera enquanto tocava eram todos relacionados a ela. Levantou-se e aproximou-se de Hiyono; envolveu seus braços gentilmente ao redor dela, ignorando sua expressão chocada.

Quando sentiu os braços finos da garota firmes ao redor de sua cintura, ele sorriu genuinamente, como nunca havia feito na vida. Não precisava de mais nada naquele momento.

- Obrigado, Hiyono.

---

**N/A:** **(1)** Eu sei que o termo apropriado em português seria cunhada, mas eu acho irmã (oneesan) mais fofo u.u

Yay! Minha primeira fanfic de Spiral! Faz muito pouco tempo que eu comecei a ler o mangá e ver o anime, mas ficar viciada em Spiral é a coisa mais simples e natural do mundo XD

Acho que o Ayumu ficou um pouco OOC o.o Ainda preciso me acostumar com ele :D

Essa fanfic foi toda baseada na música _Apassionata__ – Andante com Moto_, de Beethoven. Eu sei, é muita presunção achar que Narumi criaria uma música como essa, mas, hey, licença poética é a maior das maravilhas do mundo XD

Recomendo que ouçam, ela estabelece o clima apropriado da fic. Afinal, eu escrevi toda a fic ouvindo ela XD

Agora vou quebrar a cabeça pra escrever o tema "Passos" :/

Delamort.


End file.
